


Crede Quod Habes, et Habes

by Theokicks



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hijack, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, rise of the brave tangled frozen dragons, the big four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theokicks/pseuds/Theokicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Big Four (and others) begin their journey at Hogwarts, through trial and error they will discover themselves and each other, for what they were meant to become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. planning stuff :)

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter essentially is my planning stage as I plan for this to be a complex fic (not too much) but I wanted it fleshed out and with any big four fic in hogwarts there are many arguments over various things...I will take ideas into consideration for some choices I haven't made...

The big four at Hogwarts… Hijack Merpunzel edition…

Gothel is the defense against the dark arts professor and is secretly Merida’s grandmother and will play a role in helping her realize not all Slytherins are bad, and not all Gryffindors are good. 

Merida is sorted into Gryffindor and so too will her three brothers: Harris, Hubert and Hamish. 

Hiccup’s father was a Gryffindor and his mother was a Ravenclaw: his father is adamant that he goes into either one, more leaning towards Gryffindor and Hiccup’s doubts lead him to fear the sorting hat but the hat deems him worthy for Gryffindor. 

Rapunzel (like Hiccup) comes from a pure blood family, with royalty attached to the name, her brother Eugene (who prefers Flynn) is sorted into Slytherin while she is sorted into Ravenclaw. This will also help her better understand how the houses can unify. 

Astrid is a Gryffindor and plays a brave face while sympathizing with Hiccup for feeling inadequate in comparison to his father in terms of bravery. She will help him in that field along with Jack, but she will hold him back by believing Slytherin is a horrible house. 

Jack and his siblings—Emma, Sophie, and Jamie—are “mudbloods” and their sorting is varied because they are bastard children. Their mother Melissa had Jack shortly after his father died, Emma was adopted and Sophie and Jamie are children with her current husband Aaron. Jack is sorted into Slytherin, and he will find some of his housemates are hateful to his blood type. Emma is sorted into Hufflepuff, while Sophie and Jamie are sorted into Gryffindor. 

Elsa Arundel is sorted into Slytherin, while her sister Anna is sorted into Hufflepuff, it is discovered that Jack’s father was not faithful to Melissa and Jack is not her son, he’s Elsa’s mother’s… 

Pairings: Jack and Hiccup, Astrid with someone idk, Elsa with someone... Anna and Kristoff, maybe she'll be with Hans (for a bit of course), Merida and Rapunzel, Flynn and someone idk yet… 

 

Brief Summary:

 

Jackson Overland: Slytherin House. January 5th--Birch wand and kelpie mane core ((with thestral haired staff (after incident involving hair and eye transformation)) His wand would probably be plain, for the first one, the second with the thestral haired core would be slightly hooked like his staff's end but could invert itself into a staff like his movie showed for flying or whatnot. 

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Gryffindor House (Hiccup is very brave (yes also loyal and smart beyond belief and enduring but brave enough to ask for Gryffindor which is a head-canon I have about the sorting hat...). April 1st--Alder Moon wand and unicorn tail hair core (because it is consistent which would contrast to Hiccup's clumsiness and luck in a way that would give him the ability to have a self discovery moment about himself) His wand would have a dragon tail like end with celtic knots. 

Merida Dunbroch: Gryffindor House (I debated putting her in Slytherin because she's cunning and ambitious when needed). September 23rd--Vine Moon wand and dragon heartstring core (was this really a surprise, it's powerful!) Her wand would have scottish/celtic knots or a bear's paw.

Rapunzel Corona: Ravenclaw House (I struggled with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff however she is extremely curious and eager of knowledge and I believe it is a defining trait) March 6th--Ash Moon wand and phoenix feather core (because it's the most varied for magic and Rapunzel has many talents displayed in the tower in her film so I believe she is versatile) Her's would have a sun on it...or vines maybe

Elsa Arendel: Slytherin House (she is very ambitious when told to conceal, and very self preserving when she leaves the castle behind, I have firmly chosen this...). December 14th--Elder Moon wand and unicorn tail hair (because I think she's got a very constant powerful magic, it's this or dragon heartstring but I'm still debating this...) Some kind of snowflake motif would be on her wand...

Anna Arendel: Hufflepuff House (this is extremely debatable, I think she is extremely loyal to her sister and yeah...). October 16th--Ivy Moon wand and veela hair core (because Anna seems to be sporadic and has a very strong personality I think she'd do well with a wand with the same characteristics...) 

Astrid Hofferson: Gryffindor House (thought of Slytherin but I want her to be a value to Hiccup specifically through the theme of unifying the houses). May 3rd--Willow Moon wand and dragon heartstring (yeah Astrid is kickass and powerful) 

I based their wand pieces with the celtic calendar as JKR did, however I kinda disregarded what they symbolized and went for when I thought the kids were born...open to suggestions however I like what I have so far. 

Mother Gothel is probably going to be the potions professor because of her elixir of life derived from Rapunzel...

Pitch Black is probably the defence against the dark arts because he is dark...like pitch black dark...

Sandy is most likely the divination prof. 

Toothiana is transfiguration (obviously :))

the witch from Brave (give me a cool name maybe?) is going to be the ancient runes (because of her talisman for Merida...)

Bunnymund will be the care of magical creatures prof. 

North can be the headmaster

herbology can be Queen Tara 

muggle studies would have to be 

charms is that weird cupid man form tangled 

 

There are many key plot points which are elements from the characters in the movies and I don't feel like giving them away because I plan on working out their specifics still... 

maybe jack and elsa will be related...maybe they won't?


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief starting scene with everyone boarding the Hogwarts train, unbeta'd so please feel free to point out any errors :) and let me know what you think?

Rapunzel was shaking with anticipation. Her mother was signing something to her brother; trying to check last minute for anything they’d forgotten. 

“I promise to stay with her, she’ll be fine! I won’t let anyone pull her hair; trust me, I’ve gained quite the reputation with the Slytherins.” Eugene signed while speaking, giving mother a tight hug and moving onto father. 

Rapunzel felt her mother and father hug her each before they kissed her cheeks and Eugene was pulling her to the train. As soon as she sat down she released a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. Her older brother chuckled and nudged her shoulder. 

“Come on princess, we’ll have the school bowing to your every whim before you’ve even sat down for your first feast!” Eugene grinned. 

“I just…I can’t believe it.” Rapunzel admitted breathless still. 

Eugene nodded, “Good; take some time, breathe… Work on that so when we get to Hogwarts you’ve accepted it. Can’t spend the whole year pacing outside the gates and playing ‘pinch me’.” 

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, “You know what I mean… How did you feel when you first rode the train?” 

Eugene shrugged teasingly, “It’s nothing special.”

______________________________________________________________

“Will you quit fussing? Just let me straighten your backpack!” Elinor sighed heavily. 

“Mum!” Merida moaned, “I’ll be sittin’ down in five seconds, I don’t need my backpack straightened…” 

Elinor stopped with her lips pursed but quickly brought her daughter into a hug, “I love you dearie, I’m just…I’m so nervous for you. My first year at Hogwarts was difficult to say the least.” 

“Nothin I can’t handle.” Merida huffed with a small grin. 

“That’s me girl.” Ferguson grinned giving his daughter a kiss on the head but stopped her as she turned to leave. Merida looked up at him in question. 

“Now, me girl you are a Dunbroch and yes that means a Gryffindor too; if you don’t get into the house just remember they aren’t worth a crap of lickin, you’ll always be my little cub, alright?” 

Merida rolled her eyes, “Ye of little faith; I’m gonna get Gryffindor before the hat touches my head!” She shot back before sprinting off to the train. 

______________________________________________________________

“Don’t be afraid to put yourself out there, bravery is in a Gryffindor’s blood.” Stoick coached as he lead his son to the platform, Gobber in tow with his suitcases. 

Hiccup nodded with only the faintest smile, “I’ll do that.” 

Gobber scoffed, “Quit it with that Gryffindor nonsense, the boy’ll be wherever the hat put him, in fact I’d be less surprised if he ended up in Ravenclaw with all of the other brilliant minds!” 

“Gryffindor’s a smart house, too.” Stoick mumbled. 

Hiccup grinned widely at his step-dad’s acceptance. “Yeah probably!” 

Gobber scoffed, “Being in Gryffindor doesn’t mean ya aren’t smart of course, cept me that is. Not that I care much; and bein a Ravenclaw don’t mean being brave ain’t in your blood! The houses are more like guidelines than identities boy, ignore your pops on this one, you’re a complete Ravenclaw.” 

“My money’s on Gryffindor, just like your father.” Stoick added softly. 

“Oh get off of it.” Gobber sighed, “Here, you take this and sit with the first cutie ya meet, tell em your name and ask them theirs. You grow fond of someone who’s eager to know ya.” 

Hiccup blushed, “Okay.” Grabbing his brick-like suitcase and wheeling off to the train, only cringing slightly when he heard his fathers continuing their bickering on his house placement. 

Stepping on the train he easily found Astrid and sat down quietly as she gave him a nod before continuing to critique the restriction of underage magic outside of school.

______________________________________________________________

Jack picked at his nails bored out of his mind; this train literally looked like every other train he’d ever seen. It wasn’t that he was amazed by the walk through brick wall to the platform but he had been expecting…something more. Plus the seeping realization of separation from his mother and sister was growing more and more real as the train filled and people passed his car without a second glance. 

Feeling slightly agitated at being ignored so blatantly, he promised himself the next to pass by, he’d invite them inside. It just so happened a girl with white blonde hair peeked her head in and looked ready to ask quietly if she could join. 

Jack nodded and smiled warmly, the girl returned it with a grateful expression, however, when she sat down she kept her gaze on her own feet, her lips in a thin line and her shoulders tense. 

“I’m Jackson Overland, do you need a jacket? You seem cold.” He remarked. 

The girl shook her head and relaxed slightly, “No thanks, I’m Elsa…” She answered.

Jack grinned, “You a first year too? It’s all kinda underwhelming…I was expecting fireworks and giant jumbo tron or something.” 

Elsa frowned with a smile on her face. “A jumbo tron?” 

Jack nodded, “You know, a giant T.V at those stadiums?” 

Elsa shrugged, “Sorry, both my parents are magic, I haven’t ever heard of one.” 

“Why not?”

“I suppose they didn’t know either…maybe. Besides I don’t spend much time with them…” Elsa admitted. 

“Why not? I’m already freaking out about how long I’m gonna be away from mine.” Jack gaped. 

“It’s just…easier.” Elsa breathed, “I don’t really know how to explain it.” 

“So you have any sisters or brothers also in Hogwarts?” 

“Not yet, my sister Anna’s coming next year…I…I didn’t really see her off properly.” 

Jack shook his head, “I agree to teach you how to properly spend time with your sister if you tell me what’s up with this school. I have a little sister too, hopefully she’s magic too but the letter said it’s rare with regular parents.” 

Elsa blinked, “You mean muggles? Both your parents are muggles?” 

“What’s a muggle?” 

“Someone who’s not magic.” 

“It sounds like a smuggler…or a muffler. Why not just call them normal?” Jack laughed light-heartedly. 

Elsa smiled faintly, “Most people here think magic users are better…they call muggle-borns…names, I’d keep your parents to yourself.” She warned. 

Jack rolled his eyes with a grin. “Or make sure they keep their snotty noses to themselves.” 

Elsa chuckled faintly. “Or that… So there are four houses…” 

______________________________________________________________

“Representing the founders right?” Rapunzel finished gleefully making her brother sigh. 

“Yeah, there’s—”  
______________________________________________________________

“Gryffindor: the house of the lion, bravery, and honour. There’s no house better, or more proud.” Astrid announced with a grin, “I’m not gonna aim any lower than the best.”  
______________________________________________________________

“There’s Hufflepuff too, yeah, a bunch of little moles belong to that yellowish daffodil. They’re supposed to be loyal or something but I don’t think anything else.” Merida explained to a group of wide-eyed boys.  
______________________________________________________________

Ravenclaw is defined by intellect, they’re mostly excellent in their studies, and their symbol is the raven.” Elsa explained. 

“Sounds snobby.” Jack commented. 

“Mostly, snobs are in there for sure…”  
______________________________________________________________

“Those Gryffindor’s are ridiculously narrow-minded, they charge into everything with no idea what they’re even doing!” Eugene complained, “I had to take classes with them last year, it was horrible, they’re so condescending!”  
______________________________________________________________

“Those Hufflepuffs are supposed to be really fat, clingy, dolts without anything else that makes em special. You can’t fit into the other houses so you get stuck in that lot.” Merida snorted.  
______________________________________________________________

Astrid huffed. “But the worst of all are those Slytherins, they’re the most evil—”  
______________________________________________________________

Eugene puffed his chest out. “Handsome…”  
______________________________________________________________

Merida hit her fist with each word she spoke. “Slimy, conniving, lying—”  
______________________________________________________________

“Ambitious people of the school.” Elsa smiled.  
______________________________________________________________

Jack blinked slowly, “And there’s a cup for the best one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter coming soon :) and maybe a bit longer because I feel this was sooooo short.

**Author's Note:**

> comment on your opinions and I will consider them as stated in the summary


End file.
